Comandeering The Rum
by Anne Parkington
Summary: Elizabeth’s sister wants to make a rum cake for Will and Elizabeth, but she doesn’t have any rum. So she decides to steal some from Jack. The smartest idea in the world? I think not.
1. Chapter One

**Commandeering the Rum**

_Anne Parkington_

[sum] Elizabeth's younger sister wants to make a rum cake for Will and Elizabeth, but she doesn't have any rum. So she decides to steal some from Jack. The smartest idea in the world? I think not.

[dis] I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean. At all. .:sigh:. I'm so poor. Lol! 

[ded] to McKay. CHILDREN!? He commandeered my bike!!

_Ps. I know that commandeering is a nautical term. . . but now I use it for everything. . . so. . . just know that it supposed to be funny. . . not a mistake. ^_^_

_Oh yeah, and power outages suck! I lost mine for like the whole frickin day. I was dying. . . we had no flashlights and no batteries for the radio. No idea what was going on. . . NO FAN FICTION! Luckily I had my friendly handy dandy battery powered record player to get me though the tough times. . . yay! Aww my family sucks at this no power thing. . . we didn't have any water, or anything. We didn't even have a frickin' CAN OPENER!! I had to open my beans in a weird weird way. . . like. . . with a bottle opener. Don't ask me how I did it. I just did. But we sat outside, listened to the Knack, and watched bats go nuts on the mosquitoes, and I suppose it was a good bonding time for my family bla bla bla, whatever. Enough of my yammering, on with the ficcy!!_

Chapter One- The Plot Begins. . 

Tara Swann walked down the dock, her arm raised, shading herself from the hot Caribbean sun. Her eyes searched the ships, looking for any sign of the tipsiest pirate in the Spanish Main, Captain Jack Sparrow. Tara bore a striking resemblance to her older sister, Elizabeth, but her nose was a little off-center and her eyes were a weird shade of brown/gray. Her hair also didn't have the curling abilities that her sister's did, and usually lay limp down her back. Her relatives always referred to Elizabeth as the beautiful Swann. . . and she was always the perky baby Swann. She loved her sister very much, but hated being compared to her. A lot of times she felt left out of her family.

"I didn't even get to be in the movie." She said to herself, surveying the dock one last time before turning towards the mainland. She strolled towards the beach, and looked under the dock, caring not about how muddy her skirt was getting.

"Ms. Swann." Came a voice. Jack Sparrow leaned out towards her from behind a dock pole. 

"Captain Sparrow." Tara said formally, giving a small curtsey. 

"What is a lovely young girl like yerself doin' in a smelly, disgusting, bug infested place like this?" Jack said, walking towards her, his boots getting stuck in the muck.

"Actually, I've been looking for you!" 

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Really. Looking for a _pirate_? You better not let your darling father find out, or else he might hang you too." Jack teased.

"I highly doubt that, Captain Sparrow, for he's letting Elizabeth marry William, who is also a pirate." Tara said, as they strolled out into the sunlight. 

"Bloody sun!" Jack said, his arms moving offbeat with his steps. He raised them trying to block some of the sun, but finally gave up and tipped his hat down. Jack grinned though. 

"You have a point there. Now, m'lady, what did ye go looking for a pirate for?" He squatted down on his knees, and looked the 14 year old in the eye. 

"I want some rum." She said. Jack laughed and stood up.

"Now what would a girl like you want with rum?" He asked, as they made their away towards his ship.

"I want to make a cake for Elizabeth and Will. I wanted to do something special for them." Tara said pleadingly. Jack shook his head and grinned.

"Sorry, luv. All the rum I have is for me. I need it. Or else I'll _die_." He climbed back onto the dock and helped her up too.

"You're not going to DIE!" She exclaimed as he sauntered back to the pearl, his arms flailing.

"How do you know?"

"Cuz you've never died before!"

"Because I've always had me rum!" Jack roared playfully. Tara rolled her eyes and took a step towards him, stepping on her hem and falling forwards. With cat like reflexes (yeah, a drunken cat) Jack spun around and caught her.

"Please?" She asked. Jack sighed, and put her down. 

"I'm sorry, luv. Me rum is one of the only things I treasure. Besides, gold and jewels and me ship, and me. . . you know." He winked at her. Tara blushed. 

"Even more that Will, your best friend?" she called as he disappeared into his cabin. But he didn't reply. She gave one exasperated shout, and walked back to her house, promising that she would go to all lengths to get a bottle of rum out of Jack's stash. 

Maybe she wouldn't make a rum cake after all, and do it, just to spite him.

She let out a cruel chuckle, but her father, who was standing in the doorway heard her, and sent her an odd look.

"Tara are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Oh yes, father. Splendid!" Tara said, smiling fakely, and running up to her room to do some. . . (dramatic pause) evil planning! BWahahahahah!

_Short, but will be continued! Review please!_


	2. Author's Note and some Self Bashing

***AUTHOR'S NOTE!***

Commandeering The Rum

_Anne Parkington_

Wow, I start school tomorrow. . . (aug.27.2003) how freaky is _that?! Very very freaky indeed. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be going back to school, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for the summer to be over just yet. Anyway, this story is going to be on hold for a while until I can get some ideas for it. . . yeah my muse, Rocky ditched me you see, and guys I am dead serious about this. My inspiration has fled. It's taken the last train for the coast.  That's why all my writing lately has been sucky and short. Well, my writing has always been sucky but at least it was longer than some of this crap. . . okay, so that's it I'm done ranting ^_^ I'll try to get the story back up soon. Well.  . . ta all!!_

AP      


	3. Chapter Two and a slight alteration

Commandeering The Rum

_Anne Parkington_

An- Quick note. . .after months of pondering and pondering. . . I've finally decided where I ant this story to go, but in order for that to happen, Tara needs to be legal (16) and yes, you guessed it, it's going to be a LOVE STORY!! Awww. . . how cute. . . legal people. . . 

-Chapter 2-

The next day was Saturday and the first place Tara went was the dock to see if she could steal some rum while Jack was sleeping. The sun had barely risen and was casting an odd sort of raspberry-kissed light on Port Royale. She softened her foot steps as she neared the ship. She tiptoed onto it and crept softly towards his cabin. She reached for the doorknob with a slow, trebling hand. 

"It's better if ye knock first." Whispered Jack into her ear. She screamed, turned quickly and slapped him on his face. Jack stumbled backwards clutching his face and looking at her with wide eyes.  

"luv, ye certainly pack a punch for such a small thing." He coughed, still caressing his stinging cheek.

"Sorry!!! Ahh! Damn my reflexes!"Tara cried, rushing forward and inspecting his face.

"No worries, get it all the time. I don't think I've ever heard you swear before." He said, tonguing his teeth to make sure they were all there. He had a fleeting memory of Tortuga but shook his head to be rid of it.

"Well, it's nice to see you Captain Sparrow. May I inquire as to why you're awake so early?" Tara asked politely.

"Number one," Jack said holding up a finger, "call me Jack, and Number two," he held up another finger "I am up early because I don't want to be looted by little thieving girls after me rum." He said pointedly. "Why are YOU on my ship so early in the morning?"

"Um, I was. . . just. . . um, checking, um. . up on your rum. . um. . . I mean,  you. To see if you'd. . um. . " She stuttered. Jack laughed.

"You're a horrible liar, you know." He said.

"Iwantedtoknowifyou'dliketocomeonapicnicwithme." She said really quickly closing her eyes.   
"Come again?" Jack asked, his face softening.  
"I wanted to know. . . Captain Sparrow. ." she closed her eyes and swallowed, "Jack. If you'd like to come on a picnic, with me." 

"It'd be an honor Miss Swann." 

"If I'm going to call you jack you could at least call me Tara. Miss Swann is my sister." Tara said still quite pink.

"Alright. It'd be an honor, Tara. And when is this outing going to be held."

"Tomorrow . . . we can make a day out of it. . . meet me by that huge palm tree on the east hill in the morning." Tara said, and dashed off as fast as she could to town. See, the truth was, she had just made the whole picnic thing on the spot, but she had been struck with the greatest idea ever.  She would wait for him to wait at the palm tree and sneak in when he wasn't there and SNATCH the rum from right under his nose! She cackled evilly to herself, which drew some more odd looks, but. . . she didn't mind much. She continued on her day as usual, and went to bed happy, knowing she would soon be winning the whole rum situation. 

--yes, I know, a pathetic little scrap of a chapter, not even FIT to be called a chapter, but im trying as hard as I can what with all my stress full happenings. . um. . . happening. . so. . im sorry sorry sorry!! ::runs away crying:: 


	4. Chapter Three: lame lame lame!

**Commandeering The Rum**

Anne Parkington

Chapter 4

An: yeah yeah, It took a long time for me to update, but I've had a lot on my mind lately and . . am still kind of finding it hard to type this. . but I'm doing it for you all!

          The next day Tara packed a picnic lunch- because after she stole the rum she was planning on running back, hiding it in her room and THEN meeting Jack there. I mean, after all she DID kind of like him. He did have beautiful deep mysterious eyes. . . but he was a tad too wild for her. When she thought about marriage she pictured herself being home with her children, relaxing on the porch and silly things like that. If she EVER married a man like Jack, or even Will for that matter, it would make all of her dreams of a 'perfect' life impossible. Pirates don't settle down . . . that was inconceivable. 

She finished packing and made her way out the door. She caught sigh of Jack walking to their meeting point and hid in a bush for a moment. She finally got into his ship and started looking for the rum. 

          400 feet from the pearl sat a slightly smaller dark boat called la perle noire, which really meant  The Black Pearl in French. See, they wanted their boat to be the Black Pearl, but that was already taken so they changed it to French. Anyway, this boat was a black ship with tall black masts and dark maroon sails. Standing on Deck and looking through a worn out telescope was the worst-pirate-ever wanna-be, Jacque which was really Jack in French. On his shoulder sat his parrot, Parle which is talk in French, which is what parrots do.  He had a crew with him as well but he hadn't gotten around to giving them French names yet. He has a bit obsessed and was quite the wanna-be. He admired Captain Jack Sparrow a little TOO much for his girlfriend's taste and she dumped him for a more original pirate. Stricken with grief Jacque gathered his crew and decided to set out and KILL the Captain, so then their would be only one, and Jacque would no longer be a wanna-be. The plan held brilliant in his eyes and there was no one who could stop him. 

          Looking through his telescope he caught sight of Tara and decided that she must be his lady fair and could pose and perfect bait for luring the Captain in to his clutches. 

          Tara rummaged through a chest angrily. She hadn't found one single drop of rum anywhere. Then it dawned on her, what an IDIOT she was! It was a picnic and he probably brought the rum WITH him to have with their lunch. 

"GAHHH!!" she shrieked, kicking a post. Suddenly the door burst open and 3 unfamiliar pirates burst into Jack's cabin and grabbed and gagged her. 

"Come with us luv, and no one gets hurt.", Hissed on into her ear, withdrawing a knife from his pocket. Her eyes widened with fear as she was dumped into an awaiting row boat. She thrashed as much she could but they held her down to prevent her from tipping over the boat and therefore getting free. She struggled a little and managed to free her mouth from which a high pitched "**HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!" **Erupted from. 

          Jack, waiting on the hill suddenly looked over to the port. He took out his telescope and saw a few pirates commandeering Tara. He dropped the rum bottle he was holding and dashed down the hill, leapt into the water and started swimming towards the row boat. 

          The pirates lifted Tara up upon their ship and dragged her to the Captain. . . 

          Jack climbed up onto the deck of the ship and walked slowly towards the Captain. 

"Captain Jack Sparrow. . . . on my ship, what an honor.  .but this will be the last ship ye ever stand on! So say good bye to your  bonnie lass!" Jacque cried.

_My Bonnie Lass??_ Jack wondered. They pushed Tara forward, still holding a knife to her throat.

"That's not my bonnie lass! I don't HAVE a bonnie lass!" Jack laughed. 

"Then what was she doing in your cabin?" Asked one of the pirates. 

Jack's eyes narrowed 'What was ye doing in me cabin?" He asked.  Tara's eyes fell. 

"YOU LITTLE SNEAK! I'LL KILL YE!! YE TRICKED ME!! PICNIC HA!!!!" He lunged for Tara but was held back by a few of the stronger pirates. "I'll get ye for this poppet, just you wait!" he snarled. 

Suddenly a cannon was shot a little too close for comfort at the ship.

"Father!" Tara cried. The pirates exchanged nervous looks. 

"All right ye bilge rats! Set sail!" Jacque cried. The crew skattered about doing their jobs, and the prisoners were thrown into the hold below, into two separate cells.  
  


"Ye tricked me you conniving little wretch!!" Jack cried at her. 

"Oh, and you're honest all the time!" Tara screamed back.

"NO! But I don't go around getting people's hopes up and then dropping them! I don't play that way, not with my ladies." Jack sneered and turned his back on her.  Suddenly it dawned on Tara that perhaps the picnic meant more to him than it did to her. Could it be possible? Could Jack have actually fancied her? And she used that to her advantage and hurt him. She felt awful, like she was just stabbed through the heart, and now look at the mess they were in. . . she slid to the floor, and let out a choked sob.

An: Kind of short. . . kinda blah blah blahbity blah blah. .  .yeah. . . and OC jack, lotsa fun.  .. 


End file.
